Los Juegos Magicos
by FairyUtapriFan
Summary: Despues de 7 años Natsu y los demas vuelven al Gremio pero un nuevo miembro los espera...


**JUEGOS MAGICOS**

Era un día normal en el gremio, ya habían pasado 7 años desde que desaparecieron Natsu y los demás en la isla Tenrou, cuando un día vinieron unos magos de otro gremio que siempre nos cobraban dinero para que no destruyeran el gremio ya que Fairy Tail era en ese momento el peor gremio de Fiore, pero vimos como ese mago fue lanzado por una patada de fuego, no era nada menos que Natsu Y los demás, los magos se largaron, y los que quedábamos en el gremio nos pusimos felices al ver que nuestros compañeros regresaron.

CHICOS VOLVIERON –dijo Macao

TADAIMA –dijeron al unisonó

Fov Nashi

Cuando lo vi al instante me di cuenta que era Natsu Dragneel, me puse feliz de poder verlo sano y salvo en el gremio con su típica sonrisa y con Lucy, que bonito que mis padres estuvieran bien ya los extrañaba, pero ellos no pueden saber nada de mí solo que soy nueva en el gremio.

Fin de Fov Nashi

Y cuarto como han estado las cosas por acá –dijo Mackarov

Bien… hemos tenido a nuevos miembros en estos años –dijo Macao

¿Así? ¿Quiénes? –dijo curioso Mackarov

Si ves en esa esquina, la pelirosa ella es nueva su nombre es Nashi –dijo Macao

¿Qué magia usa? –dijo Mackarov

Es una DS estelar –dijo Macao

Mackarov se quedo sin palabras al ver que había una nueva DS en Fairy Tail, y no creía el poder que tenía esa niña, tanto así que fue a saludarla.

Hola, soy Mackarov el tercer maestro –dijo

Hola, maestro soy Nashi –dijo con una sonrisa

¿Qué te parece Fairy Tail? –dijo Mackarov

Creo que es uno de los mejores gremios de Fiore, me encanta estar acá y me da gusto que ustedes hagan vuelto –dijo con una sonrisa muy familiar

Cuando Mackarov vio esa sonrisa pensó que era Natsu, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no era él, la chica se paro y fue a otra mesa más alejada, pero el maestro Mackarov la sujeto del brazo y le dijo que le iba a presentar a todos los que vinieron con él.

Chicos esta es nuestra nueva amiga y miembro de nuestra familia NASHI! –dijo Mackarov

Todos la vieron y lo primero que notaron era que tenía el pelo rosado como Natsu.

Hola Nashi –dijo Lucy

H-hola –dijo nerviosa al ver a su mamá Nashi

Hola Nashi –dijo Natsu

Hola –dijo Nashi

BIENVENIDA A FAIRY TAIL –dijo Erza

Gracias –dijo Nashi

¿Cuál es tu magia? –dijeron todos curiosos

¿Ah? Aya eso soy una DS –dijo Nashi

UNA DRAGÓN SLAYER! –gritaron todos

Natsu se le acerco y le dijo niña no mientas –dijo serio

No estoy bromeando –dijo Nashi

Demuéstralo –dijo Natsu

¿AH? Es nueva y ya quieres tener una pelea con ella –dijo Lucy

Natsu no crees que es muy joven –dijo Erza

Piensa un poco cerebro de carbón –dijo Gray

CALLATE CUBO DE HIELO! –dijo Natsu

De acuerdo –dijo Nashi sonriendo

¿EH? –dijeron Erza, Gray y Lucy

Tienes mucho valor para aceptar –dijo Natsu sonriendo

Ja… ¿Por qué no aceptaría una pelea que ya gane? –dijo burlándose

Mocosa quien te crees, para tener esa confianza –dijo Natsu con ganas de golpearla

Nada, terminemos con esto rápido –dijo Nashi, hiendose afuera y Natsu iba atrás suyo, y todo el gremio que estaba haciendo apuestas de quien ganaba, todos apoyaban a Natsu.

Cuando los dos estuvieron parados en donde iban a pelear, se prepararon para dar el primer ataque.

No me contendré solo porque seas nueva –dijo Natsu

Yo tampoco –dijo Nashi

Cuando el maestro dio la señal Natsu salto para atacar pero Nashi no se movía, Natsu caía en picada con un puño en llamas, Nashi los esquivo, luego Natsu lanza su rugido de fuego y Nashi lo contraataca con su rugido de fuego pero con un color dorado y muy brillante como las estrellas, todos se quedaron boca abiertos al ver como peleaban dos dragones slayers, Natsu le tiro un puñetazo de fuego, ella salió volando, haciendo heridas muy dolorosas pero siguió de pie, y de su cuerpo empezó a salir una luz muy brillante sin darse cuenta ella tenia el dragon forcé, todos no lo podían creer que podía controlar ese poder, cuando Natsu estaba impresionado por su transformación Nashi se lazo y le dio un puñetazo y un rugido, el quedo mal herido y siguió dándole puñetazos hasta que quedo tirado en el suelo, Nashi estaba de espaldas y Natsu le lanza un rugido que la envuelve en llamas, todos vieron como Nashi estaba entre las llamas, pero lo que más los sorprendió fue al ver que Nashi se estaba comiendo las llamas, como Natsu hace, y lanzo un ataque que iba hacer que Natsu quedara en un muy mal estado, todos estaban preocupados, cuando el maestro iba a intervenir ella misma paro, y empezó a curar las heridas de Natsu.

Lo siento creo que me pase un poco –dijo Nashi

¿Tienes poder de sanar como una DS de cielo? –dijo Natsu sorprendido

Si –dijo Nashi cuando terminaba de curarlo.

Cuando termino todos fueron donde Natsu para ver si estaba bien y Nashi también, los dos estaban bien, desde ahí Nashi perteneció al grupo de Natsu.

Después decide el gremio ir a los juegos mágicos, para volver a ser los números uno de todo Fiore, y van a entrenar por 3 meses.

COMIENZO DE LOS JUEGOS MAGICOS

Gremios que participaban:

-Saberthooth

-Lamia Scale

-Blue Pegaus

-Mermaid Heel

-Quatry Puppy

-Fairy Tail A (Natsu, Lucy, Nashi, Gray y Erza)

-Fairy Tail B (Gajeel, Juvia, Laxus, Mirajane y Mystogan)

En el primer dia de juegos todos los gremios son presentados, pero cuando presentan a Fairy Tail son abucheados por la multitud, eso hace que se molesten.

Primer juego lo gana Saberthooth

Después empiezan a ganar Fairy Tail y empiezan a ser aceptados por la multitud que los estaba viendo, también cambian los equipos unieron a los dos equipos de Fairy Tail (Natsu, Gray, Laxus, Erza y Nashi)

EN EL CUARTO DIA

Es juego de parejas: Saberthooth (Sting y Rogue) y Fairy Tail (Natsu y Nashi)

Los gemelos dragón empiezan a entrar a la arena de batalla, igual que Natsu y Nashi los dos preparados para derrotarlos, Cuando empieza el torneo Natsu y Nashi empiezan a atacar a los gemelos dragon, hasta que ellos empiezan usar su dragon forcé, cuando eso sucede Nashi también lo usa sorprendiendo al público, pero Sting hace un sello en el abdomen de Natsu haciendo que este no se pueda mover, cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo Natsu le da un puñetazo y empieza a quemar el sello que le habían puesto, haciendo que pueda seguir peleando, pero no se rinden los gemelos y les dan un golpe tan poderoso que abrió todo el suelo del campo, Natsu y Nashi caen quedando inconscientes en el suelo, todos se empiezan a preocupar de lo que les haya pasado pero se pararon como si no les hubiera pasado nada, haciendo que los gemelos dragon mas se enojen, entonces Nashi y Natsu los empiezan a golpear, tiran a Sting al aire, y Natsu tira a Nashi y esta empieza a pegarle en el aire mientras que Natsu se encarga de Rogue, cuando estos dos ya querían ganar empiezan a ser su ataque más poderoso, pero Natsu y Nashi usan rugido para detenerlo y hacen que ellos caigan derrotados, y toda la multitud grita por la gran victoria de Fairy Tail, todos fueron a sus respectivos lugares y empiezan a curarse, pero aun faltaba más para q ganaran el gran torneo mágico y volver a ser los numero uno. Y YO SE QUE LO LOGRARAN.

Continuara…

BY: Maria3 *Fan de Fairy Tail*


End file.
